kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guard Armor
The Guard Armor is a Heartless enemy who can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Kingdom Hearts coded, and Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Design The Guard Armor's body is divided into several pieces — a body, a head, two arms, and two legs — none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped and is violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and light black additives. The Heartless emblem is emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet and end in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of the Guard Armor seem to be hollow. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the violet sections of the Guard Armor are silver, its torso gains red, yellow, and blue stripes on its upper half, its head becomes red with yellow spikes and the additives on its top and upper rims become blue and yellow, respectively. Its fingers become grey, while its feet become red. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts The Guard Armor utilizes its size and strength in battle. Each part attacks individually. The Torso and Gauntlets attack by spinning, while the Hammerlegs attack by stomping. It may also jump in the air and crash down, creating a shockwave. This Boss has a torso and four limbs, all of which act as targets. Remember to watch over your new teammates, since this is your first time controlling a party. Lock onto its torso and attack with combos, since your attacks will most likely strike the limbs as you go past them. Hitting the torso also keeps it from launching its main attack. Just remember to destroy the limbs before you actually finish off the torso. Doing so will make the limbs drop needed HP balls. The Guard Armor will also throw itself up in the air and come crashing down near Sora's position. The player must try to dodge this as it will take away half of their HP. To dodge, simply jump out of the way. Its attacks are deflectable. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The strategy for the Guard Armor is slightly different in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories due to not having unlimited attacks. Using the Green Mickey card will make the Guard Armor collapse and this allows you to attack the limbs respectively. When the Guard Armor is only the torso and head, attacking the head is simple, but one must dodge the attacks quickly as Sora does not have that much HP. In Re: Chain of Memories using a Goofy Friend Card and one Attack card to use Goofy's strike limit attack works wonders in this battle. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Guard Armor is extremely resilient against all forms of magic, so use melee attacks to overcome it. Jump and attack its head, then move away when it begins to march and swat at the ground, then circle it to continue attacking its head. Sometimes the Guard Armor leaps into the air and crashes to the ground, releasing a mild shockwave that causes minor damage. When this happens, its head falls off. While it scrambles to recover its head, run up and attack the helmet on the ground. Afterwards, the Guard Armor reattaches its head, but the damage inflicted causes its arms and legs to separate from the torso and act independently. Lock on to the arms and attack them, using Limit Breaks if possible. The idea is to destroy both limbs before the Guard Armor reassembles itself. Otherwise, if you destroy one limb and not the other, the missing limb regenerates after the boss reassembles. The Guard Armor also regains some HP during this regeneration process. Eliminate both arms, then do the same with the legs. When the legs and arms are gone, the floating torso becomes helpless. Continue attacking the helmet until the Guard Armor collapses. Stats & Abilities Guard Armor ;Attacks *'Smash': The Guard Armor jumps into the air and body slams players. Armored Torso ;Attacks *'Tornado': The Armored Torso spins around at high speed. Guard_Armor-_Armored_Torso_KH.png|Original Armored Torso (Guard) (FM).png|Final Mix Gauntlets ;Attacks *'Spinning Claw': The Guard Armor's gauntlets spin around trying to hit players. Guard_Armor-_Gauntlets_KH.png|Original Gauntlets (Guard) (FM).png|Final Mix Hammerlegs ;Attacks *'Stomp': The Hammerlegs stomp around to hit players. Guard_Armor-_Hammerlegs_KH.png|Original Hammerlegs (Guard) (FM).png|Final Mix Gallery Guard Armor (card).png| Guard Armor KHX.png| Guard Armor (Art) KH.png|Concept Art Trivia *In the original version of ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, the Guard Armor was incorrectly fought in the Third District, where the first Guard Armor appeared in Kingdom Hearts, even though the previous scene was set in the Second District, where the ringing bell summoned the second Guard Armor. This was corrected in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories. References Category:Enemies Category:Heartless Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts coded bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts χ bosses Category:Bosses in Union χ